


Keep Trying

by KazukiSakito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied KakaNaru, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukiSakito/pseuds/KazukiSakito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is trying to save the world but fail, not only once but twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be dead.  
> Also, English is not my first Language, sorry for the grammar.
> 
> In this story, Naruto time travel at least two times already.

"Regular Talk"

_Regular Thinking_

**_"Demon Talking"_ **

**_Demon Talking_ **

 

Prologue

It was in the middle of the night, a girl around the age of 20 stood below a bright red moon. This girl had beautiful, long blond hair that reached the back of her knees and glow like gold in the light, even in the dim moonlight, but some part was jagged from being cut in a fight. Her skin was pale like snow, with three identical marks on either side of her face, though the color of her skin didn’t match her well and it made her look sick. Her eye was very beautiful, but sad blue eyes, the blue was from the darkest blue in the deep night as well as small droplet of tears that was about to fall but stood their ground. Clothes so black that it blended in with her surroundings.

“I have to try again.” Huffed the girl as she stared at the moon becoming redder.

“ ** _It may never change_** ” Whispered a very deep voice that had a tiny bit of sadness in it.

She formed a hand seal, “Again.” And continued to form more seals until she started to glow orange.

“Time-Warp Seal” And in a flash of light she disappear as the moon turn in to the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

 


	2. In the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is trying to save the world but fail, not only once but twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be dead.  
> Also, English is not my first Language, sorry for the grammar.

"Regular Talk"

_Regular Thinking_

**_"Demon Talking"_ **

**_Demon Talking_ **

In the Past

“Sensei, is that a girl there?” Called a young male voice toward a man with shocking blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes and tan skin. “Obito, please word your words more carefully, it made her sound like an object.” Say a young brunette with purple marking on her face. “Sorry, Rin” replies the male of the same age with short, spiky black hair and eyes as he clutches the back of his neck as well as chuckling. “Well to answer your question Obito, yes, and she seem to be vary alive with severe chakra exhaustion.” Answer their teacher. Suddenly a teen with gravity defying, silver hair appears, “Minato-sensei, there seem to be no residue of charka here or in the surrounding areas to indicate a fight or enemies.” “Thank you, Kakashi.” Replies as Minato decide whether or not he should eliminate the girl or not.

The girl turn from her side to face up toward Minato and his group, opening her eyes, “I made it” she whisper then closing her eyes as tears falls. Seeing her eyes, Minato chose to take her back to Konoha and if needed to he would eliminate her on the spot. “Well back to Konoha.” As he move to carry her in his arms. “Are you sure Sensei?” Minato just smile.

“You can’t be serious, Minato.” Sign the Third Hokage, “You do remember we are in a war right?” “I do remember, but please give her a chance.” Replied Minato with a strong will. “And why should I give her a chance, for all you know she could be a spy from Iwa.” Signing again, _I’m too old for this_ , “It was her eyes, they shouldn’t be like that” “Its war, there no ends to those kind of eyes.” “But hers was different. It was like she seen hell more time than all of us combined, lost all of her loved ones over and over again. Broken in too many places that it is unrepairable, yet it still repairs only to be broken again. Eyes that had hope extinguished in them to only have them burn again, if not dimer or brighter. That is what I saw in her eyes, Hokage-sama.” Replied Minato with a serious face standing there and staring right into the Third’s eye. Everyone who was in the room was baffle at the description Minato has given to them of her eyes. “Fine, but I want charka restraints and immediate notification on her being conscious.” said the Third as Minato smile.

After a few days, the girl awaken to the blinding white that was on the ceiling and walls. She notices that her body was slightly different than before. Her body age seem to be about 8 years younger, but still had the muscles she needed to complete her plans if not thinner. Her skin was still a sick pale color but it was getting better. Her hair was still the same but was shorter than before, just a bit below her shoulder blades and the tips was a red. She got up to use the restroom, looking into the mirror, she could tell that she loss a lot of weight, maybe 20 lbs. and her eyes was still the same, if not brighter. As she reenter the room, she notices that the Third as well as the Minato was already there for her to answer their questions. She didn’t say anything, just continues to the bed and sat there before turning to them.

“So, who are you?” ask the Third, “Who I am is a highly classify secret, if you want to know who I am then please put seals in this room so that no one can hear us speaks.” Replied the girl. The Third sign then Minato and him move to the seals already in place and activate them.

“Go on”

“I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am from the future.” The Third and Minato was shocked, this tactic was never used before as well as the mention of the name Uzumaki, and they were also usually red head and not blondes.

Naruto continues “From where I come from, about two decades from now, it not a good place to live in.”

Naruto look at the two to see if there was anything needed to be asks then continues on. “This was our last choice. Well, mine.” She look down at the last part. “In two decades, there will be the Fourth Ninja War, but in this war, it was a fight for humanity, for peace.”

The Third and Minato just swallow the thick mucus down their throats at the knowledge of having at least two decades of peace or less till the next war and that they are still fighting in the Third Ninja War.

“The only good thing about the Fourth Ninja War is that all the nations banded together to fight one enemy.” There was a small smile on Naruto’s face, “but the enemy was too powerful to fight in the end, so I decided that when worse come to worse when there was nothing else to do, that I would come back in time to change everything.”

Naruto stop talking and wait for the all-knowing replies that she could get. “If what you say is right, then would you allow us to go through you memories.” Ask the Third “You are more than welcome, but can you try to look at the memories that are not around myself in my childhood, my childhood wasn’t the best and I don’t want to remember it as well as not having Orochimaru nearby.” After a pause, “Fine, but for now rest, we will come back I a couple of days.” Replied the Third as he deactivates seals and leave the room. Minato just stood there then took her hand and gave it a small squeeze then leaving.

Of course after sleeping for some time, Naruto wasn’t ready to go back to sleep instead maneuver to the other side of the bed and look out of the window to see Konoha, even if it wasn’t her Konoha it was still Konoha. It was also nice to see colors other than white and red.

“I will save it this time.”


	3. The Memory Scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is trying to save the world but fail, not only once but twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be dead.  
> Also, English is not my first Language, sorry for the grammar.
> 
> This chapter may seem long, but it just going through every somewhat important memories. There are chances that the Memories are not in order.

### Chapter Text

"Regular Talk"

_Regular Thinking_

**_"Demon Talking"_ **

**_Demon Talking_ **

The Memory Scan

It been a couple of days since the meeting with the Third but he still hasn’t come back or send a message to Naruto. Naruto was still suck in the god forsaken blinding white hospital, thinking about pranking the hospital by painting the walls bright ass fucking orange, when a voice call out to Naruto.

“Hey.”

She turn to see it was Minato and her blank face turn to a warm smile, “Hello.” Minato couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Today, I came to tell you that the Hokage won’t be free till tomorrow night, he has to deal with your paperwork, so to help pass your time I came to introduce my team that kind of help you-ish.” Said Minato with a bright smile and motion for his team to come in, “This is Rin, Obito and Kakashi. Oh! And I’m Minato, though you probably know our names already.” “I do, but it is still nice having introductions. I’m Uzumaki Naruto.” Smile Naruto. “Hey, are you a spy?” ask Obito before being hit on the head by Kakashi, “Like hell she would tell you like that.” “Ow.” Naruto smile at the two knowing how close they been, “No, I would never hurt or endanger Konoha.” With the way Naruto had said it, you felt as if could trust her with that. “Um, Naruto, how old are you? You look the same age as us.” Ask Rin “Well, my body seem to be around 12 but I not too sure.” “Ah, thank you.” Say Rin who was nervous already nervous started to look down “Its fine to ask me question.” Rin then snap up in smile.

After talking for three straight hours, Team 7 left to go do their missions, patrolling. Knowing that she can’t do anything, not even trying to talk to the fur ball, Naruto decided to sleep until the hokage come for his visit and close her eyes.

When she open her eyes, the hokage was in the room along with Minato and other people for the memory scan. “So are you ready?” “Yeah, and I know the procedures. Not my first time and hopefully maybe my last memory scan.” The Third flinch ever so slightly to the last sentence. After the preparation was finish, they started the memory scan jutsu. Memories flashes before their eyes.

_“A man screamed ‘Demon Brat!’ and a mob descend upon the child and begins to beat the child to death.”_

_“Did you heard of what happen to the Uchiha? It was a massacre by their own!”_

_“DEMON BRAT!”_

_“I need to be stronger.”_

_“Stand a man with white hair snared ‘YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!’ and laughed”_

_“A man with a scar across his nose said ‘Kyuubi may be in Naruto but NARUTO IS NARUTO!!!’.”_

_“Congratulation Naruto.”_

_“Stronger”_

_“Konohamaru”_

_“Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hakate Kakashi”_

_“Those who break the rule are trash. Those who betray their teammates are worse than trash.”_

_“Team 7 pass the bell test.”_

_“Tanuza”_

_“Do you have anyone who is precious to you? When you have someone precious to you, you are stronger.”_

_“Kyuubi”_

_“The Great Naruto Bridge”_

_“Chuunin Exams”_

_“I NEED TO BE STRONGER!”_

_“Gaara, the jinchuriki of Ichibi”_

_“Orochimaru”_

_“Hyuuga Hinata”_

_“Jiraiya, the Super Pervert. Ero-sennin”_

_“Hyuuga Neji”_

_“Sand and Sound invading Konoha”_

_“Gaara, we are the same!”_

_“Jiji”_

_“STRONGER!!!!”_

_“Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi and Kisame.”_

_“Ransengan”_

_“Tsunade baa-chan and the bet”_

_“Orochimaru and Kabuto”_

_“Ransengan and the Bet”_

_“Tsunade baa-chan, the Fifth Hokage”_

_“Sasuke”_

_“Shikimaru”_

_“Chouji”_

_“Kiba and Akamaru”_

_“Hyuuga Neji”_

_“…..Sakura…”_

_“The Valley of the End”_

_“Chidori and Ransegan”_

_“STRONGER!!!!”_

_“STRONGER!!!!”_

_“I NEED TO BE STRONGER!!!!”_

_“I promise, right Sakura.”_

_“Training with Jiraiya for three years”_

_“Team 7 bell test”_

_“STRONGER!!!!”_

_“STRONGER!!!!”_

_“STRONGER!!!!”_

_“Gaara, the Kazekage…..Akatsuki”_

_“Gaara, come back!”_

_“Yamamoto and Sai”_

_“Orochimaru and a Five tailed Naruto.”_

_“Sasuke”_

_"Rasenshuriken"_

_“Jiraiya and Pein”_

_“Itachi”_

_“Mount and Sage mode”_

_“Pein, Konoha, Hinata, ‘I Love You’ and Eight-Nine tailed Naruto.”_

_“Minato, the Fourth Hokage, your father.”_

_“Uzumaki Nagato and Kanon”_

_“Replacement Hokage, Danzo”_

_“Killer Bee, Jinchuriki of Hachibi”_

_“STRONGER!!!!”_

_“STRONGER!!!!”_

_“STRONGER!!!!”_

_“STRONGER!!!!”_

_“My Dark Side”_

_“Without you, without me, we cannot be Uzumaki Naruto”_

_“We will get stronger together.”_

_“Kyuubi and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina.”_

_“The Truth 16 years ago, Uchiha Madara”_

_“The Fourth Ninja War”_

_“Sasuke kill Danzo”_

_“The Truth of the Uchiha Massacre”_

_“The next time we fight, we will both die.”_

_“Uzumaki Karin”_

_“Tobi is Uchiha Obito!”_

_“Uchiha Obito’s Story and Rin”_

_“Tailed Beasts’ Names”_

_“Kurama”_

_“Stronger”_

_“Kabuto and Edo Tensei”_

_“Juubi, Obito, Madara”_

_“Sixth Path Sage”_

_“Minai”_

_“Kaguya and the ‘third son’”_

_“…I am…weak…”_

After the memory finish, the first to recover was Naruto, because she was use to this, “What happen to not looking at myself during childhood.” “Sorry, Naruto.” ”It is fine, knew it was going to happen.” The one who was in most shock was Minato, because he have a child with Kushina and die, his student went evil and try to end the world, but most of all he wasn’t able to help much. A hand pat him out of his thought, “Hey, don’t go all gloomy on me, okay?” said Naruto with a smile. _How can you still smile like that after all that has happen to you?_

“Well, I’m tired and I want ramen. So if you have any question, please ask tomorrow.”


	4. Ramen and Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is trying to save the world but fail, not only once but twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be dead.  
> Also, English is not my first Language, sorry for the grammar.

"Regular Talk"

_Regular Thinking_

**_"Demon Talking"_ **

**_Demon Talking_ **

 

Ramen and Kakashi

Because the Third somewhat deem that Naruto was safe to roam around the village, Minato took her to Ichiruka to eat ramen. Of course, Minato invited Rin, Obito, Kakashi, and Kushina to eat as well as. As Naruto sat in one of the seat, she notices that Teuchi still have brown hair, and Aya was not there as well as somewhat still in a hospital gown. _Awkward._

“I want 6 order of miso pork, 5 regular pork, 7 beef, and 3 miso ramen, please.” order Naruto , “Yes miss.” Chuckles Teuchi, while Minato grimaces a bit because it was him paying for all six, his wallet was going to be flat, but at least Naruto is happy. “Well, I guess I have 3 miso pork.”

“And 5 miso pork, 3 beef and 7 chicken please” order by a certain red head female. ”Ah, Kushina. You might get a stomachache from eating that much.” Said Minato and only a tsk can be heard. Soon after Kushina, Team 7 came in for ramen. Because everyone was somewhat playing attention as well as not paying attention to Naruto, they didn’t notice her finishing her 10th ramen bowl as they finish their first (Kushina was on her 5th.) “So, who that?” ask Kushina, “Ah, her. Well I believe she can introduce herself.” Say Minato as they all turn to Naruto, who was about to start on her 18th bowl, but stop. “Ah, I am Uzumaki Naruto! I am from the Future!” “What!” everyone reply except for Teuchi, because business you know. “Yeah, there no point of hiding it from them now.” Minato sign, she must have gotten that from Kushina.

After they finished their ramen, Naruto bid farewell to everyone and left to go back to the hospital by herself. Of course Minato wouldn’t let her and ask Kakashi to walk her back to the hospital. There was really no need for that.

“So, you’re from the future?” “Yep” “How am I?” “Well, you went from jounin to anbu to jounin teacher as well as being a pervert who walk everywhere reading porn and known as the Copy-Cat Kakashi and always being late.” “Wow, what happen to me?” “Something that you couldn’t handle unless you got rid of all your emotions or trying to die.” After that sentence, Kakashi just stop, but Naruto keep walking. When Kakashi was about to be out of range, he disappear off somewhere, and Naruto continues to the hospital.

The next day Minato came rushing into the hospital room, “WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU SAY TO KAKASHI!? HE LOCK HIMSELF UP IN HIS APARTMENT AND REFUSE TO COME OUT OR SAY ANYTHING!?” Naruto just hold her hand against her ear very tightly because of her enhance hearing. “I just told him that he become famous, and strong though perverted as well as experiencing traumatic events in his life that made him want to kill himself through mission.” “You shouldn’t have say that to him.” “Then what should I say to him?” Minato stood there not knowing the right thing to say without hurting Naruto. “It’s okay, I’ll go apologizes. After sometime, being blunt was the only thing that I could do to help the pain.” Replies Naruto as she got up and put on a large jacket to cover the opening on the back of the gown.

Minato just stare at Naruto as they walk through the street, because this was supposed to be his daughter and he felt like he couldn’t do anything for her. “If it help, you don’t have to think of me as a daughter.” Naruto say as she continues her way to Kakashi’s apartment complex. Minato wanted to hit himself right there and then because he actually consider doing what Naruto just say.

Naruto and Minato reach Kakashi’s apartment that had a mad Kushina, Obito, and Rin standing in front of Kakashi’s door, then they all turn to see Naruto and proceed to start yelling at Naruto. Of course Naruto just put her hands on her ears, until Kushina and Rin rip her hands from her ears and continues to yell at her. Even though Naruto have enhance hearing, she was able to block the pain that was coming from her ears. Naruto just listen to them yelling at her, but didn’t really listen because she was going deaf.

After a good hour of yelling, Naruto finally was able to do what she was here for apologizing. “Kakashi, just listen to me, okay. The reason I was so blunt to you yesterday was because in the future I have to be blunt especially when I was older. There was no need for me to go around being someone else and having people seeing me as someone else, it was best to just be blunt and tell people why I am doing what I am doing it. Because I didn’t need to hide anymore.” Naruto inhale then exhale, “I’m sorry, even though I made you sound a bit bad, you were awesome. You also taught me, my most important thing, ‘Those who break the rules are trash. Those who betray their friend are worse than trash’. And if this help, all my teachers were perverts.” Naruto smile and turn to leave before hearing, “Thank you.”

Minato arrive at the Hokage’s office, “Hokage-sama, what do you need from me?” “It’s about Naruto” Minato swallow and nod his head so the Third could continue. “After talking with T&I as well as having many psych evaluation. We conclude that Naruto is hiding more from us. So, we may need to torture her for the next couple of days.” Minato knew why he was being told this, because this was his future daughter, they are talking about.

The next day, they went to Naruto, “I understand” was all that came out of Naruto’s mouth.


	5. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is trying to save the world but fail, not only once but twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be dead.  
> Also, English is not my first Language, sorry for the grammar.
> 
> I not good at writing at lot of stuff yet, so there a lot of thing that are implied.

"Regular Talk"

_Regular Thinking_

**_"Demon Talking"_ **

**_Demon Talking_ **

 

Torture

“Hey, I thought you were going to bring Naruto to hang out with us?” ask Obito, “Yeah where is she Sensei?” question Kakashi. Kushina and Rin was still mad at Naruto for what she did to Kakashi, especially a certain fan girl. Minato move his heard down and said, “She being interrogated by T&I.” After hearing that everyone just went still, though Rin was the first to recover. _She deserve it._

“You know, you can ask me what you want to know instead of torturing me.” Naruto say after 24 hours of supposedly excruciating pain, but she didn’t even make a sound. “I’m quite use to torture, no matter what method.” Which was true after the next couple of days using methods that they don’t really use due to the psychological damage. “See.”

After a whole week, Minato, Kushina and Team 7 finally saw Naruto who look the same as always. “Did they torture you badly? Are you in pain?” ask Minato worriedly, “Nope, nothing I’m not use to.” replies Naruto with a big smile.

“Team 7 and Naruto, I have a mission. Rank D.” say the Third as he toss it to Naruto, “Minato and Kushina, please stay after for a few minute, Team 7, please start the mission without your leader.” With that Team 7 and Naruto left, leaving Minato and Kushina.

“She bored all of the torture we use as well as the one we usually don’t use, without batting an eye.” At this statement Kushina and Minato starts to bawl their eyes out, because just yesterday, Minato told Kushina who Naruto really is, and knowing the torture she receive would had made even the strongest ninja flinch, yet Naruto said it was nothing. What happen to their daughter, Naruto that made her so indestructible?

“It seem that this is her third jump through time, but the first time she went back this far.”

The mission was to buy Naruto clothes and weapon, because Naruto was going to be a ninja soon. The weird thing was that Naruto didn’t need underwear, “Bandages are good enough.” She also, didn’t need any weapon either, she still had quite a lot seal on her body. So, all was left was wearing clothes. Naruto choses a bright orange sleeveless kimono that reach her mid-thigh with red flame design on the bottom and a Uzumaki symbol on the back in red, a red obi, and black short that reach a bit over the edge of the kimono, lastly regular blue ninja sandal. Of course, Naruto brought other clothing. Naruto change from her hospital gown to her new clothes and tie her hair into low pigtails.

“You do know that a ninja can easily target you.” Snared Rin as Naruto laugh, “I been chased around for most of my life wearing a bright orange and blue jumpsuit, and only one person was able to catch me.”

At this point, Team 7 was shock as well as Naruto being push into a hug by both Minato and Kushina, still crying a bit. “Naruto, never say ‘it nothing I’m not use to’ ever again” cry Kushina, “Okay.”

The rest of the day went on without no problems except for the once in a while rude comment from Rin but she shut it after Kushina pull her to the side for a minute before returning a bit pale.

Soon they bid their farewell once more and Kakashi walking her back to the hospital once more.

“So,” “Yes, Kakashi?” “Do you think I can become like my future self?” “If you want to.” “Oh, okay” “Thank you, Kakashi.” Naruto smile brightly at Kakashi, “Wha—“Kakashi was hit in the back of the neck by Naruto. “Sorry, Kakashi.”

When Kakashi woke up he was in his room. Remembering everything from yesterday evening, Kakashi rush out to tell his sensei about Naruto, but Minato nod, because he knew Naruto was leaving as well as Kushina. After hearing the news of Naruto departure to who knows where, they continue their lives as if Naruto was never there.

Months later, Kakashi was promoted to jounin and Obito forgot Kakashi’s present or more like, _hurry and come out already sharigan_.

Team 7 then went to the Hokage building and got a mission that deciding the ending of a war.

“Hey miss me.” Call a voice that everyone try to forget. Kakashi look up and around to see that all three of them made out of the collapsing cave. “Hey, at least thank me” say the voice that came from behind him. Kakashi turn around ready to attack, only to see that Naruto was really there and alive. He was about to cry but remember he was in a battlefield and got into position to protect the unconscious Rin and Obito. “Is it really you Naruto?” “Yep.” Said Naruto with a bright smile.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is trying to save the world but fail, not only once but twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be dead.  
> Also, English is not my first Language, sorry for the grammar.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story.

"Regular Talk"

_Regular Thinking_

**_"Demon Talking"_ **

**_Demon Talking_ **

Epilogue

After that mission, Naruto help end the war as well as made alliances with almost, if not all the nations with Tailed Beasts. Naruto then told how she beat Madara and Zetsu. Of course, Naruto also, gather enough evidence against Danzo and Orochimaru to have them executed, if not imprison for life. Minato and Kushina got marry as well as Minato becoming the Fourth Hokage. Naruto help patch the situation with the Uchihas and the village as well as the Hyuuga.

After so long, we thought Naruto would settle down and relax, but she told she still have so much to do before her time is up. We then got mad at her because we found out that she has a time limited which was until the birth of herself. She promise to come back before the time limited.

In the small time that she had left, she went across the lands and help places that she would have help in the future.

In the last month, we spend each and every day together. It was fun. It was sad. It was heartwarming. It was heartbreaking. But we all made it to the end.

Naruto’s last word was, “Take good care of me!” with a bright smile. Her eyes became a lovely azure blue instead of the deep night blue.


End file.
